parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts. Parody Casts Littlefoot the Dinosaur and Friends *Littlefoot as Thomas *Ali as Emily *Chomper as Percy *Rhett as James *Topsy as Gordon *Mr. Thicknose as Henry *Pterano as Edward *Grandpa Longneck as Toby *Grandma Longneck as Flora *Hyp as Devious Diesel *Mutt as Iron Arry *Nod as Iron Bert *Red Claw as Diesel 10 *Screech as Splatter *Thud as Dodge *Cera as Mavis *Ducky as Rosie *Doc as BoCo *Icky as Duncan *Dill as Daisy *Old One as Caroline *Papa Sharptooth as Spencer *Mama Sharptooth as Elizabeth *Sharptooth as The Chinese Dragon *Giganotosaurus as D261 *Allosaurus as Bulgy *Dinah and Dana as Bill and Ben Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Thomas Parody Casts DINOSAURS *Littlefoot as Ten Cents *Chomper as Sunshine *Rhett as Top Hat *Topsy as Big Mac *Grandpa Longneck as OJ *Mr. Thicknose as Warrior *Pterano as Hercules *Ali as Lillie Lightship *Hyp as Zorran *Screech as Zebedee *Thud as Zak *Ozzy as Zip *Strut as Zug *Petrie as Grampus *Mr Clubtail as Izzy Gomez *Red Claw as Johnny Cuba *Sharptooth as The Ghostly Galleon *Mutt as Burke *Nod as Blair *Guido as Puffa *Shorty as Boomer *Spike as Sea Rogue Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/TUGS Parody Casts The Amazing World of Littlefoot *Littlefoot as Gumball *Chomper as Darwin *Cera as Carrie *Ducky as Anias *Spike as Juke *Petrie as Banana Joe *Sharptooth as Tina Rex(They both tyrannosaurs) *Topsy as Mr. Robinson *Ali as Penny *Red Claw as The Robber *Grandma Longneck as Nicole *Grandpa Longneck as Richard *Mutt as Rocky *Ozzy and Strut as The EggHeads *Hyp's Father as Donut Cop Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts The Land Before Time/An American Tail Parody Casts *Littlefoot as Tony Toponi *Chomper as Jimmy *Ali as Bridget *and more The Land Before Time/Bambi Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Croc Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Dumbo Parody Casts Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Dumbo Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Fun and Fancy Free The Land Before Time/Pinocchio *Chomper as Pinocchio *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket *Ali as The Blue Fairy *and more Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Pinocchio Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Rayman The Land Before Time/Snow White The Land Before Time/The Little Engine That Could The Land Before Time/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Land Before Time/Sonic The Hedgehog The Land Before Time/Crash Bandicoot The Land Before Time/The Lion King Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/The Lion King Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Aladdin The Land Before Time/Rayman The TV Series The Land Before Time/Super Mario Bros. The Land Before Time/Star Wars The Land Before Time/Tonic Trouble The Land Before Time/Tom and Jerry: The Movie Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Tom and Jerry: The Movie The Land Before Time /Action League Now Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Action League Now Parody Casts The Land Before Time/One Foot In The Grave Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/One Foot In The Grave Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Shining Time Station Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Shining Time Station Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Bill Nye Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Bill Nye Parody Casts TUGS/Inspector Gadget Dcolemanh's The Land Before Time/Inspector Gadget Parody Casts Category:Dcolemanh